Thor
Thor is a demon in the series. History Thor is the red-haired son of Odin and god of thunder in Germanic mythology and Germanic paganism. His belt Mejingjard doubles his strength and lightning flashes every time he throws his trusty hammer, Mjölnir. Most surviving stories relating to Germanic mythology either mention Thor or center on Thor's exploits. Thor was a much revered god of the ancient Germanic people from at least the earliest surviving written accounts of the indigenous Germanic tribes to over a thousand years later in the late Viking Age. Thor was appealed to for protection on numerous objects found from various Germanic tribes. Miniature replicas of Mjölnir, the weapon of Thor, became a defiant symbol of Norse paganism during the Christianization of Scandinavia. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Deity Race **''Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn, as '''Thorman' *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race (1st Battle), Kishin Race (2nd Battle) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kishin Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Kishin Race *Another Bible: Deity Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Deity Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kishin Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Chariot Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *Persona 5: Chariot Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kishin Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Deity Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Thorman is the American ambassador to Japan. He requests the aid of the protagonist in defeating Gotou to prevent the demons from overrunning the Earth. Later in the story, he reveals himself to be the demon Thor, an agent of YHVH dedicated to the ideal of the Thousand Year Kingdom. He was sent to Earth after discovering that Gotou discovered a way of summoning demons from the Expanse to the human's realm and was tasked with stopping him. In the Law route, Thor congratulates the protagonist for aiding him in the purification of Tokyo. In the Neutral and Chaos route, he fights the party. Regardless of the options, it is too late to save Tokyo from the "Hammer of Thor," a cluster of nuclear ICBMs used to purge the demons. With this, Japan is completely obliterated. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Thorman was briefly mentioned as the one who started the Great Cataclysm. His true form, Thor, can be fused at the Cathedral of Shadows. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Thor is found in Ikebukuro as a member of the Mantra Army. He is first seen when he knocks Isamu Nitta unconscious with his hammer. He locks both Isamu and the Demi-fiend up, and they must prove their strength to become free. Thor is defeated by the Demi-fiend and allowed free. After the Nightmare System destroys the Mantra Army, Thor admits that their fear-based society had no hope of creating a new world. He allows Isamu to go free, and then says that he will see the Demi-fiend again if he is truly strong. He does indeed cross paths with the Demi-fiend again on the 418th floor of the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Regardless of the Demi-fiend's Reason, Thor tests the Demi-fiend's abilities again. Thor is overwhelmed and dies at that spot. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Thor appears as the boss of Shibuya's Celu Tower gold-level instance. By defeating him, players have a chance to obtain the Ving-Thor, which they can turn in to the old man NPC in front of the boss room to obtain the ability to fuse him. Thor is a special triple fusion of Odin, Loki and Dwarf. He can be summoned temporarily onto the field when a player has an Odin and Loki within their COMP and a full fusion gauge. He also appears as a boss within the Shinagawa Diaspora instance as one of the two key-bearing mobs players must defeat in order to summon Metatron. His weapon Mjolnir and his cloak can be obtained as player equipment. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Thor takes the form of a human called "Hunter Kyuzou" in the Challenge Quest Save the Old Man. He sends a request to protect an old hunter from his enemies. After accepting the quest, Flynn is caught in a misunderstanding and ends up facing other hunters who had gone there to help the old man. Finally, a hunter wearing a cloak covering his entire body appears, only to throw it away and reveal his real identity as the Kishin Thor. He immediately attacks the hunters. However, after being put in a disadvantage, a majestic voice stops the battle. It turns out that the old hunter was actually an amnesiac Odin, and Thor made him watch those battles to make him recover his memories through the excitation of combat. Thor returns to Asgard alongside his lord. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Thor can teach Nanashi the Charge, Ziodyne, Hades Blast and Berserker God skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Electricity, Physical and support skills. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Thorman is briefly mentioned again having died of heart failure at the age of 68. He had apparently respected Japan and was fostering friendship between the two countries after he became ambassador.Tumblr. Retrieved May 7, 2013. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' In the 3DS remake, a variant of Thor is unlocked by Nemechi's female angel form and costs 500 D-Souls. His artwork is based on his appearance from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. While the normal version of Thor is level 59, this variant is much more powerful and at a much higher level at Level 72, making it the highest level Kishin demon in the remake, just exceeding Marici by one level. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Soulless Army'' ''Persona 3'' Thor is the highest level Persona of the Chariot Arcana. He can be fused after maxing out Kazushi Miyamoto's Social Link. His Heart Item is Lightning Gloves, which nullifies Electricity damage dealt to the bearer. When he is fused with any kind of Nihil weapon, he produces the weapon Mjolnir, his iconic hammer. Mjolnir has an attack value of 340 while having a hit rate of 80. It strengthens Electricity attacks as if the bearer has Elec Boost. It deals Electricity damage when the protagonist attacks with it instead of Strike damage. ''Persona 3 Portable'' Thor can be fused after maxing out Rio Iwasaki's Social Link, in the female protagonist's route. ''The Movie'' Thor was summoned in the last second and used an Electricity spell on the Arcana Fortune. He obtained him after the Arcana Chariot was defeated. ''Persona 4'' A Persona of the Chariot Arcana, aside from fusion, the only way to find this Persona is through Shuffle Time in one specific portion of the Magatsu Inaba dungeon; the Magatsu Mandala. Thor is the only Persona that can learn the ultimate Electricity skill, Thunder Reign. ''Persona 5'' Thor is the ninth Persona of the Chariot Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in the Battle Arena of Niijima's Palace and the Depths of Mementos, with the title "Thunder Emperor." He is the first Persona to learn the Elec Amp skill and one of four Personas to learn the Heat Up skill. When itemized using an Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Thor will produce the Mjolnir bludgeon for Ryuji Sakamoto, which has 254 ATK, 88 ACC and adds the Elec Boost effect to Ryuji (does not stack with the Elec Boost skill). Thor is an ingredient for the advanced fusion recipe to summon Chi You. When fought in the Battle Arena, the "Thunder Emperor" lacks his usual weakness to Psy skills in this battle and will alternate between using Charge and Concentrate before attacking with Physical or Electricity skills respectively. However, there will be an extra turn spent between the charging skill and Thor's attacks, allowing the protagonist to prepare for the attacks. Personas like Girimehkala and Rangda can repel his Physical attacks back at him for additional damage (however, Rangda is naturally weak to Electricity as well), but trying to repel Thor's Electricity attacks will result in the damage being nullified. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Thor can use the combo Thunderblast with Neo Kem and Ragnarok with Jormung. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Thor is a common enemy on the 6th Layer of the Sun. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Boss= - Mantra Headquarters= - Tower of Kagutsuchi= }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= : Poison |Normalattack= Phys x1-2, 1 enemy |Skill= Ziodyne\Innate High Elec Pleroma\Innate Mortal Jihad\77 Retaliate\78 |Requiredquest= Save the Old Man }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Another Bible'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Alternate (3DS)= ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Trivia *Thor's affiliation with YHVH and the forces of Law in Shin Megami Tensei is contradictory with his nature as a pagan god and as the idol of those who opposed the advance of Christianity in Northern Europe. **Also contradictory is his loyalty to Chaos in more recent games, as Thor is a deity who opposes chaotic monsters and deities, such as Loki and the frost giants. He is also a protector of the weak, which makes him stand in total opposition to the above mentioned alignment. Furthermore, he is listed as a member of the Kishin race, which are entities of Chaos. *Despite being explicitly described as being red-haired, he is never depicted as such in games of the series. Gallery References Category:Norse Mythology Category:Enemies Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Thor Category:Shin Megami Tensei Allies Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas